


Dirty Paws

by AnorakTheAllKnowing (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnorakTheAllKnowing
Summary: Michael Wheeler and William Byers seem like any other gay couple.Except, they're not.Mike has a problem, a problem that he's scared will eventually hurt the ones he loves.A problem, that will earn him more attention than he ever wanted.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by 'Dirty Paws', an amazing animation which you can watch here: https://youtu.be/48I0G_5zAs0
> 
> The video was made by Karina Farek, all credits to her, if you do happen to read this Karina, please don't sue me.

Spring 1997

"Ready or not, here I come," ten year old Nancy Wheeler shouts before beginning her search through the woods. "Where are you?" she calls out playfully.

\---

Six year old Mike Wheeler giggles quietly, sitting in his hiding spot, the perfect hiding spot. The entrance of a cave. She'll never find me here. A noise coming from behind sends a chill down his spine. What was that? He slowly stands and turns to the source of the noise. Darkness. That's all there is to see.

The noise happens again, it sounds like growling. It happens again, only this time it sounds closer. Mike gulps in fear, his mind is telling him to run, but his body is stuck, frozen in terror. Out of the darkness, two beautiful blue eyes appear, and he breathes a sigh of relief, it's just another person.

The face that the eyes belong to moves forward into the light, and it's definitely not a person. Its snout is far in front of its face, its mouth is filled with rows of teeth, its entire body covered in brown fur, and it is approaching on all fours.

The little boy's eyes go wide in fear, his mom was wrong, monsters do exist.

The beast stops moving and stands on its hind legs, reaching a height of at least 6 feet. It looks down on the six year old, deciding it will do, before opening its mouth and leaning down for the kill.

\---

Nancy continues her search, all the while enjoying the beauty of the woods. This is brought to an end when she hears a high pitched squeal coming from the left. "Mike!" she shouts, running in the direction of the scream, which has now turned into cries. She sees Mike running towards her, his eyes filled with tears, his left hand pressed on his right arm, which is covered in blood.

From the right, the beast lunges forward, knocking Mike onto his back. It stands on all fours over him, making sure he doesn't get away. It opens its mouth, drool falling onto the boy's face.

A rock hits the side of the beast's head, knocking it out of its hungry stupor. It turns to see where the rock came from, and sees Nancy standing there, putting on her best defiant face.

"Leave him alone you freak!"

The beast snarls and stands, causing Nancy's defiant face to fall apart entirely. The beast approaches her, and raises its arm to swipe at her with its claws, she closes her eyes, waiting for the fatal strike. But, it never comes, instead, she opens her eyes and sees the beast staring at her neck in fear. She looks down to see her grandmother's silver necklace that she inherited from her. Slowly, she reaches behind her neck, unclips the chain, and holds the necklace out in front of her.

The beast immediately bounds away, not even bothering to finish off its prey, which is laying on the ground in confusion.

Nancy puts her necklace back on before running over to her brother, kneeling on the ground next to him.

"Mike I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have left you on your own."

He gives his sister a confused look, "That's the point of hide and seek silly," he then smiles, "That was really cool what you did."

Nancy smiles back, "We need to get you home, now."

They didn't know it now, but this was just the beginning.

\---

Winter 2012

The curtains rip open, the light of the sun landing right on the shirtless, sleeping form of Mike Wheeler. His face cringes at the light. His eyes slowly open to see his boyfriend Will standing there smiling, trying not to laugh at his appearance, "Morning Pup," he says gleefully, as though he hasn't just rudely disturbed his boyfriend's slumber.

Mike groans and drops his head back onto his pillow, "Sadist."

"I consider this more for your own good than my own personal enjoyment."

"Bite me."

"I thought it was wolves that did the biting," Will says with a teasing smile.

Mike groans and rolls onto his back, "I'll get out of bed, on one condition."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You come over here and give me a kiss," he says with a smirk.

Will grins and shakes his head. He crawls along the bed and lays on his stomach next to Mike.

"You are such an extortionist you know that?"

"Yeah but you love it."

"You're right, I do."

He reaches over and kisses him on the lips. The kiss becomes more heated, more passionate, and they wouldn't end up getting out of bed for another hour.

\---

After Mike has finished pulling his sweater over his head, he walks over to his bedside cabinet, on it is a red marker. He picks up the marker, takes off the lid, and draws an X on yesterday's square on his calendar. He puts down the marker and sees that there are four more squares until the one that has 'FULL MOON!!!' written on it. Which reminds him, "Hey, babe," he calls leaning over the stair railing on the top floor.

"Yeah," Will answers moving to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did you find a replacement chain for the full moon?"

"No I haven't had a chance sorry."

"It's not a big deal I mean we've got like, four more days but the moon is coming and I don't exactly want to rip someone's head off."

"Baby, don't worry about it, we'll have something before then okay?"

"Okay."

"Anyway, breakfast is ready so, get down here Furball."

Mike furrows his brow in confusion, "Furball?"

"Yeah your nickname needs some variation," he says before walking out of sight.

Mike starts down the stairs, "I think I prefer Pup."

"I don't think you get a say," Will calls from the kitchen.

Mike grins, "I didn't think I would."


	2. Chapter 2

A car drives through the snow covered Hawkins forest, passing the sign welcoming people to the town. At the wheel of the car sits an unpleasant looking man. In the back there is a hunting rifle laid across the seats. The man has a worried look on his face, coming to this town was the last thing he wanted to do, but hey, he was getting paid, so who cares.

\---

Will sits comfortably in a diner booth, waiting for his adoptive sister Jane, who told him two weeks ago she was visiting.

"Will?" asks a voice that is oddly recognisable. He looks up at the source of the voice, and his eyes widen in shock as he sees the one person he never wanted to see again, his father.

His father stands by the table, looking very casual despite the current situation, Will on the other hand, is speechless, a range of emotions on his face.

"You've grown," Lonnie says with a smile. Really? Will thinks to himself, eleven years and that's the best you can do?

He finally gains the courage to speak, "Get away from me," he says shakily.

"Will-"

"Get away from me," Will repeats, this time in a stronger voice, "I don't want you near me."

"Will I'm not trying to-"

"No, I don't care what you not trying not to do, I want you to leave."

"Public diner Will, you can't make me leave."

"What are you even doing here? Let me guess, you've come to kill and nail another animal on your wall?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have, I'm here to kill the wolf that killed a dog last year, the mayor is freaking out, thinking it's going to happen again."

Will freezes in fear at the mention of a wolf and a dead dog, knowing exactly what he means. He tries his best to hide his fear, "Fine. You do you gotta do, and then you leave, and never come back."

"Actually I'm thinking about trying to patch things up with your mother."

That was it for Will, he slides out of the booth and stands directly in front of his father, who is still taller than him, but he couldn't care less right now.

"You ever go near her-"

"What? What could you possibly do? Oh wait, I know, you'll just go home to your little faggot that you left your family for."

Anger covers Will's entire face, he clenches his fist, he wants to do it, but he knows it'll just make things worse. Instead, he pulls his wallet out of his pocket, takes out some money and places it in the table.

"I hope that wolf kills you," he says before turning to leave, walking angrily out the diner.


End file.
